Defining Choices
by EmTaks
Summary: "That night on the astronomy tower with his wand pointed at Dumbledore, he had been offered something he never had before, a choice." Draco, Hermione and Dumbledore's Army return to Hogwarts for their 7th year as a mission for the Order. Harry and Ron are hunting horcruxes which leaves Hermione on her own with very few people to lean on. (Sirius Black is alive) Dramione.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction! I have recently been writing sort of as a calming exercise before bed and had this idea. Feel free to give me any advice; I feel like I take criticism fairly well. I don't know how long this will be, the way I write is very hard to plan but I do have a very simple outline in mind. I will let you know when I know.

Just a quick change from the original plot, I decided to not have Sirius Black die. I still feel very strongly about the injustice of his life and death, I think he deserves to see the end of this war. His death is really still the only one that I just can't get over, so why not just act like that never happened?

enjoy and please review!

* * *

"'No, Draco,' said Dumbledore quietly. 'It is my mercy, and not yours, that matters now.'

Malfoy did not speak. His mouth was open, his wand hand still trembling. Harry thought he saw it drop by a fraction-

But suddenly footsteps were thundering up the stairs, and a second later Malfoy was buffeted out of the way as four people in black robes burst through the door onto the ramparts."

What if Draco Malfoy actually had time to take Dumbledore up on his offer. What if the Order was able to hold off the Death Eaters long enough for Draco to actually have a chance at redemption. What if Dumbledore quickly sent a patronus to an Order member and had Narcissa removed from the manner that night and placed in a safe house where Draco soon joined her. What if Dumbledore sent Draco to the safe house before the Death Eater's showed up in the tower. Dumbledore still dies at Snape's hand but Draco gets his chance at redemption and they're able to maintain control of Hogwarts instead of it falling into Voldemort's hands.

* * *

 **Several months later**

Draco Malfoy stands in the corner of a crowded sitting room wondering how he ended up here. Many of his classmates were seated around the room, listening to Remus Lupin prattle on about some mission as always. He knew he should be listening but he couldn't ignore all of the fleeting gazes that kept settling on him. He met every gaze with extreme boredom etched all over his face. His patience was running thin and it had been a long summer. Him and his mother had been staying with his Aunt Andromeda whom he had never met until the night he faced Dumbledore on that tower and everything changed.

That night on the astronomy tower with his wand pointed at Dumbledore, he had been offered something he never had before, a choice. Right or wrong, dark or light, Voldemort or Harry Potter, good or evil. It was a choice he got to make himself and he wholeheartedly knew he made the right one. Even if none of them made it out of this war alive, he knew that he would go down fighting on the right side, fighting for what was right, making a difference. That was the choice he made for himself and it was a choice he was proud of.

Around the sitting room of Grimmauld Place sat various members of what used to be Dumbledore's Army, Draco knew very little about the secret group that was formed in their 5th year. He noticed that most of the people in the room were in his year with the exception of Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood. He rolled his eyes at the thought of having a mission with all of his former Hogwarts classmates who he knew didn't trust him at all. He had only done a few minor mission's with Remus and Sirius throughout the summer. Otherwise, he had steered clear of his classmates up until now and he could understand why they would be questioning his presence in the Order Of The Phoenix's headquarters.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Hermione Granger who stood abruptly from the couch where she was sitting. "Wait," she said with a shaky voice that he'd never heard her use before. "Are you saying that I won't be joining Ron and Harry on their mission, which Dumbledore himself gave the _three_ of us?" She looked outraged and slightly hurt. Draco perked up, waiting for her usual explosion which followed most of her claimed injustices. She was trying so hard to hold it together that she had her arms wrapped firmly around her as if she would unravel if she didn't. Ginny reached up to try to pull her back down on the couch beside her but Hermione stood firm, waiting for Remus to answer her.

"Yes, Hermione. That's exactly what I'm saying." Remus answered quietly, looking guilty. He looked away from her and all she does is sit back down on the couch in a daze just staring at the wall across from her. Draco was slightly disappointed there was no explosion but keeps listening to what Remus is saying, "It is important that ALL of you return to Hogwarts this year. I know it's not what any of you wanted but it's in the Order's best interest. We need to have eyes and ears everywhere, in every house." he says the last part as he stares at Draco and nods slightly.

During the summer, Draco had gotten very close with Remus and his cousin, Tonks while staying at Andromeda's. Remus had already hinted to Draco that he would be expected to return to school. Hogwarts was under the tightest security it's ever been under since Dumbledore was murdered. The Dark Lord was relentless to take control over it, although no one in the Order could pinpoint as to why. He had yet to gain control over it and it was crucial to keep it that way. With The Dark Lord recruiting students, it was important that the Order take every precaution necessary and that included recruiting students for themselves. This was to be their mission, keeping a look-out to make certain The Dark Lord doesn't use other students to gain control over Hogwarts.

"If we are to be looking out for threats, why are we allowing Malfoy back. He's the biggest threat to all of us." This came from Seamus Finnigan who Draco assumed would always have these assumptions. We all know what assuming does. He was just about to defend himself when Remus came to his defense.

"Draco Malfoy is no more a threat to you than I am." Draco smirked at him a little.

"Yes, I'll only pose a threat once a month, that's all. No need to worry, Finnigan." Lupin chuckled at Draco's amusing candor.

"See, hardly a threat at all." he then turned serious, "Draco has earned my trust this summer and will be a great asset to this mission. I expect all of you to acknowledge the huge risks he has and continues to take by allying with us. He is a part of this team and he has my full confidence." Draco nodded at him in appreciation. Lupin dismissed everyone, telling them that they would be getting their Hogwarts letters within the week. "Everyone please be careful while in Diagon Alley. We are at war, as Moody would say 'Constant Vigilance,' always travel in pairs, don't go anywhere alone!" as everyone stood up and began chatting, Hermione remained seated, still in a daze.

Lupin walked over to her and whispered something to her while offering her his hand to get up. As he guided her toward the front of the room he looked back and beckoned Draco with a throw of his head. Draco politely navigated through the room to the front where Remus and Sirius were casting worried glances at a still glazed over Hermione. He nodded in greeting as Lupin eyed Hermione and Draco who were now standing next to each other.

"We have decided to instate the two of you as Head Girl and Boy." Lupin said. This instantly snapped Hermione out of her daze and causing her to groan. She was absolutely fuming now. Draco just crosses his arms, raising his eyebrows at Lupin who is looking quite uncomfortable.

She places her fists on her hips and begins to speak firmly, "First you tell me that I am being kicked off my exceedingly more important mission which will cause me to be separated from Harry and Ron for an unknown amount of time and _NOW_ …" She throws up her hands in exasperation turning around to catch her breath. She folds her arms over her chest and turns back towards Remus who's looking more worried with every passing second. "And now, you're telling me that I have to work with Malfoy. The one who orchestrated Dumbledore's murder?" she says this with a deathly calm. Lupin opens his mouth to once again defend him but Draco talks first.

"She has every right to be mad." He says to Remus. At his words, Hermione drops her arms and stares at him questioningly.

"Yes but Draco-"

"I know… I had no choice but I still did it and I take full responsibility." Hermione shakes her head in disbelief.

She shakes out of her thoughts and asks, "Have you told Harry and Ron? They're not going to be happy." Remus looks unsure of what to say, he flicks his gaze to Sirius who looks down at the floor. "What, What is it?" she demands more than asks.

"Well…" Lupin trails off as Sirius steps forward and searches Hermione's face.

"Hermione, the boys thought it would be safer for you to return to Hogwarts when we mentioned it. They love you so much," he reaches up and rubs her arms in a fatherly manner that Draco has never seen him use. "They just want you to be safe and they think you would be more help to the Order by returning to Hogwarts."

She reels in a quick breath and Draco can see her eyes filling up with tears as she says softly, "It could be years before they return…"

"Yes," Sirius says softly. "If the mission at Hogwarts is successful then we will arrange for you to join them after you graduate and we'll make sure you have contact with them in some way until that happens. We understand this isn't going to be easy for you but we need you at Hogwarts."

Hermione takes a deep breath and wipes away the tears that had escaped from her eyes. She nods at Sirius who nods back and steps away from her. "Okay," she says confidently. "What exactly are Malfoy and I doing then?"

"You two will be the direct contact between everyone else and Headmistress McGonagall. I would suggest holding a monthly meeting with everyone to voice concerns then you two will relay everything back to McGonagall. You two will be able to leave Hogwarts to come to Order meetings or otherwise, just make sure McGonagall knows you're leaving. You two are the official Mission Leaders and you will have to learn to work together. In addition to all of this, we are hoping that you two joining forces will present a united front. Voldemort will be trying everything to tear us apart, hitting any weak spot. In order to stop him, we can't have any weak spots. You two are our most valuable players in this mission."

Hermione sends a glare at Draco who just rolls his eyes at her. "Calm down, Granger."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Malfoy!"

"Look Moony, they're getting along great!" Sirius pipes in cheerily.

Remus shakes his head, "I expect you two to keep in contact this week before your return to Hogwarts. I would suggest accompanying each other to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies. Just try to get to know each other, it will make it easier for everyone."

Hermione simply nods at Lupin, shoots another glare at Draco then exits the room without so much as a word. "Lovely." Draco drawls. "She is just a ray of sunshine."

"I'm sure you'll make due. Just allow her to calm down, she's usually fairly reasonable. Once she knows why you did what you did she won't hold it against you." Lupin says, still watching the doorway where Hermione exited.

"I still hold it against me." Draco sighed, shifting on his feet slightly.

"You shouldn't. Dumbledore had everything planned, he knew what would happen that night."

"You know I don't see it that way. I don't deserve anyone's forgiveness."

"But you do deserve their understanding."

Draco shrugged, "I'm leaving, will you two be coming for dinner tonight?"

"Yes and we'll be bringing Hermione whether she likes it or not." Lupin says with a firm finger pointed at Draco's chest.

"Grand." With that, Draco walked to the fireplace to exit Grimmauld Place.


	2. Update!

Hello everyone! Sorry it's been over a year since I updated, I wasn't sure which direction I wanted to take this story and then we ended up moving from Japan back to the US. This brought a lot of preparing and settling back in!

I am getting a clear story outlined and I'm going to be rewriting and reworking everything... which is why you will find no chapters and just the prologue. No worries, most of the same events will happen and the story itself will be mostly the same. I am going to try to get a lot of it written before I release anything.

Follow my Tumblr for more updates! :)

Ylimeventures . tumblr. com


End file.
